


intruder (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: y/n is a strong woman, a respected section commander in the survey corps, and captain levi’s girlfriend. she could deal with anything that came her way, and was admired by all because of this. she was their rock, always brave in the face of danger, never letting fear control her. that is until one day, when an intruder catches her by surprise, she freezes, and pays the price.warning: just swearing. nowt else.female reader, she/her
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	intruder (levi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> this will be my first posted story, hopefully there will be better ones to come, but you have to start from somewhere, right? also i’m basing this off of an experience i just had, i thought it would make an entertaining oneshot. i hope you enjoy this if you see it.

y/n walked out of her and levi’s shared room, tying her still damp hair into a ponytail as she made her way through the door to his office. after a long day of training, that warm shower was just what she needed to relax her tense and aching muscles. hearing the water start up again, she decided she would use the time levi spent in the shower to make them each a cup of tea, the couples favourite way to finish the day was with one and each other. even before they were dating, she was the only one who could get the beverage just to his liking, and she would frequently spend evenings with him, drinking it and doing paperwork together. she smiled a little, looking forward to winding down with a hot cup of tea and her favourite person. 

she opened the door to the mess hall to reveal the scouts finishing off their evening meals, however, no one looked up when she entered as they usually did. as soon as she walked in, all chatter came to a grinding halt, whispers were shushed, and the scouts remained rooted to their spots, facing each other. something was going on, she knew it. after a few seconds, she continued to walk into the room, the sounds of her boots hitting the stone floor was the only one audible. she had a feeling she knew what was going on, but continued on her way to the kitchen nevertheless. 

she passed by the rows of soldiers until connie, a member of levi’s squad, suddenly leapt from his seat, getting in her face and screaming “BOO!” at the top of his lungs, making some of his friends flinch in their seats. long seconds passed, y/n held eye contact with the boy as his excited, mischievous grin faded, turning into a shocked expression, then disappointment. the squad leader’ s face didn’t change, and her body didn’t move an inch.

“oh come on! i was sure that would work..”

he trailed off, hanging his head as giggles and snickers started to spread. this had become a semi regular thing, the soldiers would do anything they could to try and catch y/n off guard, to see what she would look like if she was scared. at this point, they didn’t know if she even felt fear. she laughed internally at his failed attempt, stepping to the side and patting him on the shoulder as she passed him, continuing towards the kitchen. 

“better luck next time, kid. also, those of you who have bets on this, i hope you know that’s not exactly a wise use of your money” she said coolly, before walking through the door and leaving them to their dinners. the usual conversations stared up again, filling the room with noise once more, and y/n relaxed slightly, that one nearly got her. she would have to keep her eyes open. 

as the water boiled, y/n grabbed their two cups from the cupboard, before moving to the one next to it, taking out the box of tea leaves and the spoon that she used to measure the right amounts. putting everything back neatly and pouring the water into the cups, she turned, leaning her back to against the work top as the drinks steeped, closing her eyes as the scented steam filled the room, relaxing her further. after some time, she reopened her eyes, ready to turn back around, when something caught her attention, spilling fear into her soul, the feeling like icy water down her back, and she let out a loud, unsettling scream. the noise echoed throughout the headquarters, reaching levi’s ears as he finished dressing himself, sending waves of worry through his body as he rushed towards the sound. even though the scouts in the room right next to y/n had moved instantly, levi still got there before them, pushing past the worried faces to get to his girlfriend, who hadn’t moved from the counter she clung to desperately, not daring to look away from the intruder, who slowly inched towards her.

‘oh god, oh fuck, no, please, get away from me’ her mind raced as she lost all composure, cowering in fear.

bursting into the kitchen, levi's eyes met y/n’s frozen and shaking form, the spider on the floor infront of her was nearly at her feet now. he stood in shock for a brief moment, had she really made that much noise, over a spider? granted, it wasn’t small, but still, this was a woman who could fight off man eating giants without a slightest bit of hesitation, a woman who came could talk her way out of trouble, making sound and coherent arguments while a gun was held to her head without breaking a sweat, without even a stutter, yet a common house spider was what rendered her immobile with fear.

noticing his presence, y/n made brief eye contact with her boyfriend, switching her vision between him and the beast infront of her.

“l- levi! hel- ohmygodittouchedmyfuckingfoot- LEVI, help me please” her trembling voice begged, he felt like an asshole, but this was very amusing to him. he let out a small chuckle as the soldiers crowded behind him, their worried expressions turning shocked as they saw the scene infront of them.

he sighed, walking towards a cupboard and grabbing a glass, muttering under his breath whilst fighting to contain his laughter, which is more than can be said for the soldiers, who howled at the sight of the bravest woman in the corps in such a state, because of a spider. no doubt about it, she wouldn’t be allowed to forget this for quite some time, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she quietly thanked levi, before grabbing her tea and swiftly heading back to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you took the time to read this, it means a lot and I hope you enjoyed it. if you have a suggestion, please don’t hesitate to request it . have a good day/night.


End file.
